The present invention relates to a drive axle assembly including an electric motor, and more particularly to an axle configuration that locates the electric motor in an axle housing opposite from an engine input.
There is an increasing demand for hybrid electric driven and hybrid electric assisted vehicles. Electric motors for such applications are typically sized to meet both torque and speed requirements, which may not be the most effective for the operational requirements of such vehicles. Relatively large electric motors are often utilized to meet the torque requirements. This may result in an oversized motor for most operational conditions. Moreover, the relatively large electric motors may be difficult to package in certain vehicle configurations. Conversely, utilizing a multiple of relatively smaller electric motors may increase complexity.
Electric hybrid power trains offer advantages for both torque and speed requirements. However, vehicle manufacturers may be reluctant to adapt electric hybrid power trains to existing vehicles due to the expense associated with redesign. Such redesign often requires relatively expensive and complicated chassis modifications to mount the additional electric components such as motors and gearboxes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lightweight and compact electric motor driven axle configuration, which provides an electric hybrid power train that utilizes relatively conventional axle and suspension components to minimize redesign of existing vehicle structure.